otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - October 2004
Republic investigates network sabotage possibility Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Oct 01 17:19:46 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - The Solar Republic is investigating the possibility that sabotage caused a 15-minute outage of its communication nodes this afternoon.First Consul Darian Ellesmere told reporters that although no immediate evidence has been discovered to suggest insurgents caused the outage, which briefly cut off commlinks and PDAs in Sol System from the rest of the galaxy, sabotage could not yet be ruled out."We cannot afford to dismiss any possible cause out of hand," Ellesmere said.However, he conceded that sabotage is unlikely given that other star systems are reporting similar outages."This *may* simply be a matter of an old network showing signs of age," Ellesmere said. "But it may also be local insurgents taking advantage of what is going on elsewhere in the galaxy to stir up trouble locally. Time will tell." Ulbahno speculates in courier stocks Posted By: Bluenose Article: OCT04-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Oct 01 17:42:49 3004 (Ulbahno, G'ahnlo) - The Ulbahno Investment Banking Concern has started to invest heavily in the stock of courier companies since network problems began to affect the interstellar communications network, sources say.Three courier companies were in the top ten most actively-traded stocks on the ITSE index Friday.The UIBC refused to comment on whether it was considering launching a courier service of its own if the problems with the interstellar communications network turn out to be more than temporary. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press Correspondent on G'ahnlo/ Commnet Down. Again. Posted By: Russkaya Article: OCT04-3 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Oct 01 18:02:47 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: Representatives of New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing, operators of the two Deep Space refueling platforms between the Core Systems and Nocturn reported that intermittent problems with the twin tranciever relay arrays located on each island station finally cascaded into a complete shutdown. Communiation to the far end of the galactic arm has been temporarily suspended while the cause of the problems is being investigated.- Dominic Koromov, UIS Delarme's dark secret Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Oct 01 18:40:39 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Councillor Peter Delarme of Abotinam, the leader of Sivad's Nationalist Party, never wanted this to come to light.But some secrets simply can't stay buried."It's true," Delarme told the Sivadian Broadcast System, "I can't in good conscience deny it. I'm in love with --"TRANSMISSION DATASTREAM CORRUPTED ...TRANSMISSION NODE RESET ...TRANSMISSION RECONNECT FAILED...TRANSMISSION LOST - NO SIGNAL Commnets Restored Locally Posted By: Russkaya Article: OCT04-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Oct 07 20:42:23 3004 Lovell City, Luna: Under the benevolent guidance by of the Solar Republic, technicians of the Lovell City habitat report the restoration of the locl communications net, ading Luna to the list of recovered worlds. The collapse of the major interstellar communication grid last week resulted in an overload of the smaller system infrastructures, temporarily taking them offline too. One by one the local commnets are finally coming back online, opening back up communications atleast on a planetary, low orbit and high orbit level. Older systems, such as the Demarian Flashnet or the recently ravaged Cabrerra Information Service are taking longer to restructure.- Cladius Harrigan, INN. Delarme's dark secret Cont'd transmission Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Oct 17 14:20:26 3004 TRANSMISSION NODE RECONNECT ... SUCCESSFUL ...INCOMPLETE BUFFER TRANSMISSION FOLLOWS ..."... Demarian opera music. I know, yes, fundamentally, that such music is the sort of thing that should make my brain ooze out through my ears, but there is something intrinsically fascinating about a work of art that has as its palette a broad assortment of shrieks and caterwauling."Delarme first became interested in Demarian opera classics during his rehabilitation after a nervous breakdown a few years ago."I must have listened to 'The Siege of Tumbledown's Tower' a hundred times," Delarme said. "Tumbledown's Tower" is the longest Demarian opera performance known to exist in recorded history, lasting eight and a half hours and featuring the voices of no fewer than three hundred Demarians."What makes this work so poignant to me, when it is frequently reviled as horrid by more discerning listeners, is that in this day and age, you will be well challenged just to bring *three* Demarian singers together to attempt such a project, let alone *three hundred*," Delarme said. "That's worth thinking about." COMMNET RETURNS! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sun Oct 17 14:20:44 3004 URSINIRU, CASTOR - The interstellar communications network has now been restored using modernized nodes, thanks to a cooperative effort between the Castori, Centaurans and Odarites.This technological coalition, which made possible a return to rapid transmission of important data between the known worlds, is also said to be in negotiations with the Nall to open nodes beyond the multiverse nexus. Sea beast destroys tour boat Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-8 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Oct 23 10:26:46 3004 ABOTINAM, SIVAD - The Sunset Princess, a tour boat that takes passengers on a tour around the Sivadian archipelago island of Abotinam, sank last night about one mile off the coast.A massive, tentacled sea beast tore the ship apart and killed all 74 passengers and crew.Peter Delarme, Nationalist Party leader and representative of Abotinam, told SBS, "This is a terrible tragedy and, indeed, our thoughts and prayers are with the families and friends of those who perished aboard the Sunset Princess."The accident comes as the islands of Sivad enter their most profitable times of the year for tourism, during a year in which conflicts with other worlds and civil revolt already have done significant harm to tourist activity.Delarme is offering a 50,000 yojj-sterling award to anyone who successfully kills the sea beast. Seasoned seaman: "I'll get yer beast." Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Oct 23 12:40:51 3004 ABOTINAM, SIVAD - During an island meeting of residents and officials concerned about the tentacled menace that killed dozens of people on the Sunset Princess tour boat, a grizzled middle-aged man ran his fingernails down the metallic belly of his companion robot, Chum.All eyes turned to the flannel-clad fellow, who growled, "Y'all know me. Y'all know I've plied these waters nigh on fitty years. I'll get yer beast. Y'all pay me 75,000 yojj-sterling and ye'll get the head, the mouth, them wee stabbin' tentacles. All of it. But I work alone. I don't take orders and I don't take any mates."The fisherman, a 55-year-old Abotinam native named Rupert Slint, won Peter Delarme's approval to make the attempt. Delarme: "We require a more substantial vessel." Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-10 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Oct 23 12:51:51 3004 ABOTINAM, SIVAD - Rupert Slint and his robot companion, Chum, died within 30 minutes of departing the docks of Abotinam.Their fishing vessel, the hoverboat Acro, ran afoul of the tentacled sea beast just a half mile offshore.SBS news cameras captured holovid footage of the Acro as it was impaled, hauled out of the sea and torn apart by the creature.An ashen Peter Delarme watched the footage in horror before turning to his aide, a Specialist named Stillman, and said, "We require a more substantial vessel." Life after terrorism? Watchers reforming! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Oct 24 14:15:50 3004 NEW PARIS, LA TERRE - Today, doctor Elianor Freyssinet of La Terre, acting as a spokewoman for the former Sol System-terrorizing group known as "The Watchers," announced that the group was "changing tracks", according to her own words."We have decided to devote our energy to help other persons in need, more particularly in the medical field - call it a "doctor without border" type of mission. We already have persons able to heal Centaurans, Vollistans, Timonae, Mystics, as well as all human-like races. We are available to help anyone who is in need of medical assistance. Also, if any doctor or nurse wants to join us, we can use every soul of good will." Ellesmere: "Don't trust them" Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Oct 24 14:30:49 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - "I don't know for certain what they're up to," First Consul Darian Ellesmere of Mars said today, regarding the reformation of the Watchers into an apparent humanitarian aid organization, "but I don't like it, whatever it is."Don't trust them."Ellesmere is concerned that the Watchers, whose founder, Jeff Ryan, was accused of acts of terrorism and anti-Republican behavior in Sol System, are simply trying to put a new face on an old enemy. "It's a wolf wrapping itself in a wool blanket and saying 'Baaaa,'" Ellesmere said.He ordered all Vanguard forces to full alert, establishing a no-fly zone for the Watchers throughout Sol System. Vessels identifying themselves as affiliated with the Watchers will be board and impounded; their crews arrested and tried as criminals."Other star systems are free to do as they wish, of course," Ellesmere said, "but the Solar Republic will take no chances." Delarme: Consider doctor's record Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Oct 24 14:36:39 3004 ABOTINAM, SIVAD - It's not just the Watchers' past as a shadowy terrorist cell that troubles Nationalist Party leader Peter Delarme of Sivad.It's also that the organization's new leader is herself a physician of questionable repute whose own actions nearly led to her imprisonment on Sivad a few years ago."This *doctor* killed a patient in an elevator in the hospital in Enaj," Delarme said. "Killed him! Stabbed him to death with a scalpel. Sure, she got off on a technicality, but the fact remains that this woman really isn't allowed to practice medicine on Sivad anymore. And let's not forget that she was once married to the man who blew up La Terre. Add to that the whole terrorist cloud over this group and you have to ask yourself: Are these the people you want handling crisis situations?" Odarites welcome Watchers Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Sun Oct 24 14:43:05 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - The denizens of Odari seem untroubled by the controversy surrounding the new incarnation of The Watchers.In a written release, Trade Minister Zrt'kfr of the Odarite Merchants Guild commended the group's efforts:"Regardless of the suspicions heaped against these people by well-meaning politicians of worlds with which the Merchants Guild enjoys often profitable relations, we recognize the benefit of an organization that seeks to do good deeds at their own expense, without seeking to capitalize on their actions. It is not good business, to be certain, but it is good *nature*, and this is not to be criticized by the Odarites."The Watchers will be welcome in Odarite space, Zrt'kfr said. New reality series touts fake Phyrrian Posted By: Brody Article: OCT04-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Oct 25 13:39:13 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - This November, the Sivadian Broadcasting System will debut "Phyrria-Not," a reality holovid series that puts 10 mechanoid Phyrrians together in a refurbished waterfront warehouse for 30 days.The catch: One of the Phyrrians is actually a Sivadian actor inside a robot suit.Each week, viewers will watch as the Phyrrians interact. At the end of each show, viewers will vote for which Phyrrian they think is the "fake." If the actor can make it through all 30 shows without being exposed, he'll win 1-million yojj-sterling. If he's exposed, he'll get a talk show. Category:News